Tera
Tera is a Second generation pup created by Mystic Eevee. She is BJ's long lost sister. AN: Don't edit this page unless I give you the okay to do so. Tera spent most of her live living at Big View Trail as she run away from her family to escape the flood and fire that took her Parents and Baby Brother away from her. And she isn't a big fan of humans, in fact she hates them because of they way they treated her after she ran away. As they threw trash and called her names. Tera is a Black and White Female Alaskan Husky. She has a brown patch of fur on left eye and a white belly and Golden Brown socks paws. Her eyes are baby blue and she wears a orange collar given to her as a gift from her aunt. Tera maybe BJ's younger sister, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love him anymore then he loves her. Tera will do anything to protect him, and his secret love for something. And since Tera is BJ's long lost sister she has no idea about his new life and the family of Labrador that took him in as one of their own. Loves to play with her older brother Shy around pups she doesn't know Will sometimes refer to Lead by her nickname for him Leady Will Not let people touch her! Due to her past experience with them. So that means if you are a human DO NOT touch her! Even though she will not let people touch her she doesn't hate all humans, but her trust must be earned first. Will bite a person if she is picked up Will Protect BJ and their new family at any cost, and will protect Lead and his family due to her love for him. She was named after her father's mother who's name was also Tera She will sing to herself or to others, and she is a thinking of being a band with a friend of hers After spending sometime with BJ, he taught her how to cook and bake and after a long time of working with her big brother she was able to go out and start her own restaurant. BJ: Older Brother DJ: Adopted Older Brother Tori: Adopted Older Sister Jay: Adopted Younger Brother Nova: Younger Sister Roman: Younger Brother Colin: Grand-Father Nora: Grand-Mother Danny: Adopted Father Victoria: Adopted Mother Samantha: Grandmother Zane: Grandfather Axel: Cousin (Biological Parents) Angie: Cousin (Biological Parents) Atlanta: Cousin (Biological Parents) Mitchell: Cousin (Biological Parents) Davon: Cousin (Biological Parents) Akila: Adopted Cousin Trace: First Cousin Once Removed Chase: Uncle Lead: Boyfriend/Mate Graphite: Son Liz: Daughter Jayde: Daughter Orestes: Son Tyrone: Brother-in-Law Shelby: Sister-in-Law Diesel: Father-in-Law Macy: Mother-in-Law Crystal (Trace's sister): First Cousin Once Removed BJ's Lost member A Surprise Vistior Pups And The Surprise Return True Pup Love (Cracked ship series story not a part of my cannon storyline, and she is only mentioned in it) Pups and The Labrador Christmas ]]